


just settle down, you know it's gonna be alright

by irwah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: just a drabble of grumpy ashton and his cuddly band, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/pseuds/irwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Ash, don’t suppose you’ve had any cuddles today?” Calum smirks at him<br/>“What? I…I’m…” He stumbles over his words “Don’t be ridiculous, that’s not why I’m in a bad mood!”</p><p>or: Grumpy Ashton doesn't realise that all he needs is a band cuddle to make him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	just settle down, you know it's gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



> This is all Andie's fault. It began as a shouty text conversation and became this ridiculously short and Ashton centric drabble because I have no shame and felt inspired.
> 
> Also vaguely inspired by a summer 2013 twitcam dialogue that went as follows  
> “Band cuddle, Ashton get in!”  
> “I hate this band”
> 
> (Title taken from Bail Me Out - All Time Low aka my cashton anthem)

Ashton had been in a bad mood for the entire day. Admittedly, it hadn’t exactly been the best of days, with three interviews back to back whilst the band were still trying to get over their jet lag. Well, _the band_ were over their jetlag and happy to be back in England, but for some reason Ashton can’t stop pouting.

They all have those days and he knows he shouldn’t beat himself up about it but he can tell that it’s affecting everyone else. The boys and the crew are tiptoeing around him, being super nice and polite and even Michael let him have the last pringle in the packet even though the red haired boy had done nothing but complain about being hungry for the entire morning.

The worst thing is that he _knows_ it’s noticeable in the interviews, knows that the fans will watch the videos and obsess over the fact that Ashton isn’t as energetic as normal. They’ll find some stupid rumour about a girl and it’ll be plastered all over the internet that he’s just gone through a messy break up or some other absolute bullshit. When the reality is that he’s just tired and slightly homesick and wouldn’t mind a hug, although he’d never admit that to the rest of his band.

It’s lunchtime when someone finally references the black cloud that’s currently sitting over Ashton’s head, bringing a downer on the entire day and making each minute seem like twenty. The boys are having a break sitting in a spare press lounge, Michael and Luke tangled together on a sofa having finished playfighting and Calum is messing with his hair in the mirror.

Ashton has resorted to taking up a sofa entirely to himself, legs stretched across it pointedly so that no-one can join him. He’s absent mindedly scrolling through twitter with his headphones in despite the fact there’s no music playing through them. The other boys are talking quietly about the interviews and All Time Low’s new album, Michael’s bragging about the fact that Jack had shown him some of the songs before anyone else heard them and Calum is teasing him about his pathetic crush. No-one is missing Ashton talking or listening, no-one would miss him if he disappeared, they could probably find a better drummer too, someone who’s always in a good mood.

He’s snapped from his self-pitying thoughts by Luke’s voice, slightly louder than the previous mumblings.

“Hey Michael, do you mind coming to Lush with me once we’re done with these interviews? It’s just around the corner from the hotel and I’m running out of that really nice shaving crea-”

“I thought we were going to Lush together, Luke?!” Ashton interrupts, ripping the headphones out of his ears and rising from his seat, his sulkiness suddenly changing to anger in a split second. It’s stupid, he _knows_ it’s stupid and he can go to Lush anytime in any city, but he and Luke agreed to go together and now Luke is replacing him with Michael.

Luke’s face falls at Ashton’s harsh tone, his whole body tenses against Michael’s and the red haired boy notices, sitting up abruptly to glare at the oldest boy.

“LOOK, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you and I’m sorry that you’re in such a shit mood but you don’t have to take it out on all of us! Of course Luke wouldn’t want to go to Lush with you today, your bad mood would probably piss all over all the bath bombs AND RUIN THEM.”

Michael cuts short his rant as Calum steps between the two boys who are now having an impressive conversation with their eyes. The tanned boy sighs deeply and turns to Michael, “Hey guys, why don’t you go grab us some snacks from that vending machine down the hallway?” Luke is about to protest when Ashton sighs very dramatically and flops back down on the sofa, all angry thoughts having vanished from his head and the self-pitying ones returned. He mutters a “Sorry, Luke” as the two boys walk out the door, Michael turning round to glare once more before he grabs Luke’s hand and pulls him into the corridor. Calum sits down on the sofa they just vacated.

“Bro…” He starts, leaning towards Ashton, elbows resting on his knees and chin resting on his hands as his eyes search the older boy’s face.

Ashton interrupts him, sighing for the hundredth time that day and leaning back in his chair. “I know, I’m being a dick and I’m honestly sorry. I wish I knew what the fuck was wrong with me? Like I don’t feel that homesick, I’m really buzzed for the new album and things are honestly great at the moment, I hate that I just have these days when I feel shit because I know it reflects badly on the band and it’s jus-”

He stops talking and frowns when he sees Calum’s face break into a sly grin.

“Hey Ash, don’t suppose you’ve had any _cuddles_ today?” Calum smirks at him

“What? I…I’m…” He stumbles over his words “Don’t be ridiculous, that’s not why I’m in a bad mood!”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause honestly it would explain you glaring at Michael and Luke together, why you’ve been bitching and snapping at us all for no reason. In fact it’s the perfect explanation for your mood today!” Calum stands up during his epiphany speech, like he’s just discovered the cure to world peace and should be receiving the Nobel Peace Prize round about now.

The dark haired boy takes a step towards Ashton, a knowing smile on his face but Ashton puts his arm out in front of him, creating a barrier between him and the 6 foot wall of squishy cuddles that is about to come his way.

“ _No_ , Cal. I’m not a child. Not everything in life is solved by hugging! This god damn band has no physical boundaries whatsoever, I swear to god it’s all Michael’s fault!” During his rant he doesn’t notice Calum inching closer until the breath is knocked out of him as the younger boy launches himself into Ashton’s lap, strong arms wrapped around his neck and a warm soft face nuzzling into his neck.

“I knew it,” Calum whispers, lips grazing Ashton’s collarbone and forming goosebumps. The older boy sighs, but it’s different to all his other sighs of the day. It’s content, it’s relaxed and it sums up his feelings towards Calum.

“Hey man, it’s okay. You’re okay, it’s all okay.” Calum repeats almost chanting, fingers toying with the back of Ashton’s hair as he feels the older boy’s muscles relax beneath him.

Ashton’s hands settle on Calum’s waist, squeezing gently and settling into the embrace, realising that despite his constant objection to band cuddles, sometimes you just need your best friend to hold you tight and reassure you that everything is okay.

What you don’t need is two more overgrown teenagers running into the peaceful room whooping and screeching and finally landing on top of you in a tangle of limbs and skinny jeans and overly styled hair.

But for once, Ashton doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry it was so short but I couldn't resist!  
> Hit me up on tumblr at [cashtontrash](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com/)  
> lots of love, D xx


End file.
